<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pranks, a Broken Bone, &amp; a Christmas Tree by Momomed03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655058">Pranks, a Broken Bone, &amp; a Christmas Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momomed03/pseuds/Momomed03'>Momomed03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broken Bone, Christmas Fluff, Guilty Raph, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Miscommunication, Pranks, Turtle Tots, idk how to tag, minor injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momomed03/pseuds/Momomed03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The turtles celebrate Christmas, and Michelangelo is by far the most excited. To get in the holiday spirit, Mikey participated in Pranksmas, but one particular prank on Raph leads to chaos. Now, Mikey has a broken bone and a pissed off Raph to deal with. </p>
<p>Or: a random short story where Mikey gets hurt and Raph feels responsible, but it’s based around Christmas, so Mikey gets scared that Splinter is going to cancel the holiday celebrations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pranks, a Broken Bone, &amp; a Christmas Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey y’all! This is my first official story. It was originally intended to be a part of a 5+1, but I never got too into the concept, so I scratched the plan. That was during Christmas, but with being on quarantine and all, I found this story half finished and thought I’d work on it a tad. Here’s the final result, unedited and probably the only story I’ve ever finished :) Hope it doesn’t suck, enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merry Pranksmas, Raphie!” Mikey had barely managed to breathe out in between his boisterous cackles. The sight of his hot headed older brother covered head to toe in red and green powder was almost too much. Almost. </p>
<p>	“Christmas looks good on you,” he snickered, then promptly high tailed it out of the dojo. </p>
<p>	Raphael was practically vibrating with anger. “I’m going ta kill you!” Mikey was willing to bet that those words could be heard throughout the whole sewer system, but he didn’t have time to find out. He darted through the doors, up to Donnie’s room, and slid straight into the arms of his genius brother.</p>
<p>	About a month ago, Splinter had made the ingenious decision to get the turtles their first ever Christmas tree. Of course, it was handmade in their own living room with washed up coat hangers and DIY ornaments from supplies that Donnie had collected over the years for his gadgets and gizmos, but that didn’t matter. Donnie had even managed to string some lights around it, and Mikey was giddy in love. </p>
<p>	The turtles had never actually celebrated Christmas in the seven years they’d been alive. Honestly, until two years ago, Mikey hadn’t even known what Christmas was. Living in a sewer with no money or connections to the outside world, Splinter hadn’t many options to get his kids presents or a tree. Instead, on December 25th, he’d make the turtles an extra special dinner, and tried his very best to shove down all the guilt and self hate he’d accumulated for not giving them what they deserved. It was hard though, because they deserved so much. </p>
<p>	That plan worked as good as any, until they got a television. The busted up television that Splinter had found and fixed was given to the turtles on their fifth mutation day. There was no cable or internet in their lair, but it had a VCR and the turtles were absolutely elated. Over the years, they had collected a few VHS movies, including a scratchy dollar store Christmas cartoon in Japanese. Fortunately for them, they all knew a solid amount of Japanese. All of them, that is, except for Mikey, who had a very difficult time learning the language-or learning anything for that matter.</p>
<p>	Not being able to understand the dialogue very well caused Mikey to pay extra close detail to the drawings and pictures being displayed. Which, of course, led him to fall in absolute love with the towering trees and fluffy stockings.</p>
<p>	Then, one day in mid-October, little six year old Mikey innocently asked Splinter if they could celebrate this so-called ‘Christmas’. All it took was one glance at Mikey’s watery eyes for the rat to cave. </p>
<p>	After that, Splinter told his sons all about Christmas; he sang them songs, read them stories, and even shared some of his own experiences with the holiday from when he was a child. Santa Clause wasn’t involved, however, because Splinter figured it would be odd for Santa to all of a sudden appear with presents after six years of never doing so before. Besides, Leonardo and Donatello were way too skeptical for their own good-Splinter never would’ve gotten away with convincing them that there was a magical man flying around at night with a big red suit and a bag full of toys. </p>
<p>	Out of all of his sons, however, Michelangelo was easily the most impressed by the holiday. That first Christmas, Splinter made a special dinner, got each turtle a different colored mask as their present-which they now rarely ever take off-and they celebrated. It was the most fun Mikey had had in a long time. </p>
<p>	This year, however, they were going all out; which of course meant Mikey had too as well. And in Mikey terms, that meant creating a Pranksmas. Dr. Prankenstein never took a break, not even for the holidays. </p>
<p>	“Hey, bro,” Mikey panted out. “I need some help.”</p>
<p>	Donnie looked down at his younger brother incredulously. “With?” </p>
<p>	“Where are you, Mikey! I’m ‘boutta make turtle soup out of yah!”</p>
<p>	Donnie gave Mikey an unsympathetic look. “You signed your own death warrant, little brother.” </p>
<p>	“Hey, you helped with this one,” Mikey whined. “Besides, it’s Pranksmas. I had to!”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, and now Raph has to murder you in cold blood.”</p>
<p>	“Donnie!” The aforementioned turtle simply shook his head and pushed his far-smaller-than-reasonably-should-be brother out of his room and into the war zone. </p>
<p>	As soon as Mikey was out of sight, Donnie lost it. That prank was absolutely perfect, if he was being honest. Mikey’s pranks were almost always perfect, at least always perfect to outsiders; being the victim sucked rotten turtle eggs. </p>
<p>	For the whole month of December, Mikey had been pranking his brothers non-stop. Donnie had been one prank away from strangling Mikey himself, but when the latter asked for Donnie’s help a week ago, he gave the genius an offer that just couldn’t be refused. </p>
<p>	Mikey asked Donnie to make a punching bag that exploded at contact. The plan was for Donnie to make the bag with his “science-y, nerd stuff” and to fill it with red and green flour, so when Raph struck it, the punching bag would explode in a Christmas storm all over Raphael. The only reason Donnie agreed was because his little brother had promised Donnie a prank pass. How could Donnie refuse an offer like that?</p>
<p>Mikey even went as far as to paint the rigged bag the same colors as the actual punching bag. The orange clad turtle could be pretty clever when it came to his pranks. Needless to say, the plan worked without a hitch. As long as you didn’t count Mikey potentially becoming a punching bag himself a hitch. </p>
<p>	“Uh, hey Raphie,” Mikey smiled nervously when he was so rudely shoved out of Donnie’s room, and straight in front of his infuriated brother. “Whatcha up to?”</p>
<p>	Raph growled and leapt towards his brother. Fortunately for Mikey, he was always the fastest and most agile of all his brothers. The orange-banded turtle quickly ducked under Raph’s arms and slid between his legs. </p>
<p>	He leapt down the stairs and into the common room, turning his back to mockingly stick his tongue out at his older brothers. However, when he turned back, he was shocked to find that he was a solid two steps away from colliding face first into the fully decorated Christmas tree that he had forgotten was there. </p>
<p>	Mikey made a split second twirl around the tree that his other brothers most likely could not have accomplished. However, the detour slowed Mikey down a tad and gave Raph just enough of an advantage, and the latter was able to get just close enough to make the tackle. </p>
<p>Raph soared through the air and managed to get a hand on the back of Michelangelo’s legs, resolutely sending both turtles spiraling to the ground in a flurry of green limbs. The two brothers made contact with the ground, but Raph’s momentum sent them sliding across the floor and straight into the pinball machine. The machine teetered dangerously for a minute before it capsized directly on top of both turtles with a resounding thud. </p>
<p>	Raph may have been short, be he was still taller and had a much larger frame than Mikey. The red-banded turtle was on top of Mikey, covering his little brother’s entire body and taking the brunt of the impact. Raph took a second to thank the turtle gods that he had a strong shell, before he opened his eyes and looked desperately at Mikey tucked plastron to plastron underneath him. </p>
<p>	Mikey’s eyes were closed and he was panting slightly, but when the chaos began to calm, he dared a peek. The sigh of relief that Raph let out when he saw those baby blues open up was nothing he’d ever admit to. </p>
<p>	“What was that?” Leo’s questioning voice rang out, and then he heard his brother’s thundering steps racing down the stairs. A few moments later, a weight was lifted and the pinball machine rattled loudly as Leo lifted it up and off of his younger brothers. </p>
<p>	“Are you guys okay?” Mother hen Leo questioned anxiously. He began his scrutiny of checking his brothers up and down for injuries, not even waiting for an answer. </p>
<p>	Raph had rolled off of Mikey and now the two were looking at each other expectantly. Mikey gave a smile and a nod when Raph lifted his eyes in question. “Calm down, Mama Leo. We’re good.”</p>
<p>	Leo gave them both one last glance, still not fully convinced, and decided to ignore the nickname. “Well then,” he began, “what the heck happened!”</p>
<p>	He didn’t even give them time to answer before, “yah know what, I don’t even care. It was obviously something stupid and you’re lucky Sensei didn’t hear this because you’d both be-“</p>
<p>	“Lucky Sensei didn’t hear what?” Came Donnie’s interrupting voice from atop the staircase. “Because there is no way Sensei didn’t hear that. I think the whole sewer system heard that crash.”</p>
<p>	Donnie held back a knowing smile as he descended down the stairs. Serves Mikey right for all those pranks he’d pulled this month.</p>
<p>	Now that his initial older brother worry was gone, Raph growled at Mikey and climbed to his feet. “This knucklehead is the one who started it with his stupid Pranksmas.”</p>
<p>	Mikey smiled sheepishly, but wasn’t fully paying attention. </p>
<p>	“Mikey,” Leo reprimanded. “I told you to stop messing around! You’re lucky someone didn’t get hurt.”</p>
<p>	That got Michelangelo’s attention. “Hey! He’s the one who tackled me! I didn’t even do anything!”</p>
<p>	Raphael gestured to his body, the green and red flour still stuck to his shell. “Then how come I look like a Christmas tree threw up on me?!”</p>
<p>	Mikey did his absolute best to hold back a laugh. “It was a harmless prank, Raph!” Then at Leo and Donnie, “Wasn’t it awesome, bros! That one takes the pizza for best Pranksmas prank of 2004!”</p>
<p>	When his brothers sighed and turned to walk away from their exasperating little bro, Mikey went to stand. However, as he scrambled to his feet and put pressure on his, admittingly throbbing, right ankle, he let out a pained hiss and dropped back down to the floor. </p>
<p>	Instantly, overprotective big brother mode took control and the three turtles came sprinting to Mikey’s side within seconds. They began asking questions a mile a minute and were hovering over Mikey worriedly. </p>
<p>	Mikey wasn’t able to hide the pained expression on his face. If he was being honest, he felt a little shameful. Ninja’s were supposed to be tough. A rolled ankle never bothered them. Except here he was, seconds away from crying in pain on the floor of the common room. </p>
<p>	Eventually, when his brothers started to quiet down, Mikey answered them without looking up. “I’m fine, jus’ my ankle. ‘Guess I rolled it when Raph jumped on me.”</p>
<p>	Mikey’s stomach dropped when he looked up and saw Raph’s guilt stricken face. This was most definitely not Raph’s fault, so Mikey tried again with, “b-but it’s nothing to worry about!”</p>
<p>	 His brothers did not look convinced, so Mikey looked back down and tried his very best not to look at his brothers or let the tears spill over. </p>
<p>	Now that the initial adrenaline was wearing down, Mikey’s ankle throbbed painfully. He’d been fortunate enough so far to not have very many injuries, even with being a ninja and training every day. The scariest injury any of them had gotten throughout the years was when Raph’s plastron got cracked in a brawl between him and Leo. Leo hadn’t so much as raised his voice at Raph for a month after that.</p>
<p>	They’d all been through their fair share of sprained wrists and rolled ankles, but nothing too serious. Still, every time Mikey gets even the tiniest of scrape, his brothers go full force mother hen. It was rather annoying, if Mikey was being honest.</p>
<p>	This pain, however, was nothing like a sprained ankle. </p>
<p>	Mikey felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and he was brought out of his reverie. He looked up to find Donnie crouched down in front of him, a warm smile on his face. </p>
<p>	“Hey, little brother. It’s okay, take a deep breath. In,” Mikey followed obediently, “out. That’s good, just like that.” Donnie rubbed a soothing hand over Mikey’s plastron, knowing exactly what to do to get his bro calmed down. “Where does it hurt?” Mikey smiled at his youngest older brother. Donnie always knew what to do in these types of situations. </p>
<p>	“Um, it’s just my ankle,” he gestured to his outstretched right ankle. “‘Kinda hurts.” </p>
<p>	Donnie gave Mikey a questioning look, and when the latter nodded, Mikey went straight to doctor mode. </p>
<p>	Recently, Donnie had been hauled up in his room more often than not doing research on the human and turtle anatomy. After the situation with Mikey getting deathly sick last winter, everyone in the house had been scared beyond belief. Donnie had felt utterly useless throughout the whole ordeal, so, in an attempt to ease his conscience and prepare for anything similar that may happen, he took up medical studies. Now, he had been dubbed the family doctor if Splinter was unavailable.</p>
<p>	“I’m gonna take a look at it, okay Mike?” Michelangelo nodded numbly. Leonardo and Raphael hovered protectively to each side of Mikey and watched with the type of worry only older brothers are capable of having. </p>
<p>	Donatello hummed absentmindedly as he got to work. He was careful not to touch the injured limb if he didn’t have to, for which Mikey was grateful. When he finally looked up after a minute, the creased brow and frustrated frown said it all. </p>
<p>	“We’re going to have to move him off the floor for me to get a better look at it.” At Mikey’s nervous gulp Donnie added, “but we’ll be very careful, little bro, I promise.”</p>
<p>	Donnie looked lost in thought for a moment before, “It’d probably be best to have Sensei move you, Mike.” </p>
<p>	“No! Don’t tell Sensei!” Mikey practically screamed. </p>
<p>	The other three turtles looked surprised. “Why not?”</p>
<p>	Mikey’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head and a thin sheet of sweat covered his brow. “Um because,” he trailed off, not fully wanting to share. At Leo’s knowing look, however, he caved. “B-because I’ll get in trouble.”</p>
<p>	“Why would yah get in trouble for getting hurt, Mikey?” Raph asked roughly before he thought better of his tone. </p>
<p>	“‘Cause I was messing around. A-and I pulled a prank, which could have got you hurt, but now I’m sorta-kinda hurt, a-and I know I’m not supposed to prank you guys but it was Pranksmas so-“</p>
<p>	“Mikey,” Leo interrupted softly. “It was an accident. You didn’t mean for anyone to get injured, but now we have to deal with the consequences.”</p>
<p>But before he could say anything else, Mikey blurted out, “I don’t want him to cancel Christmas, okay! I wasn’t being responsible, and if Sensei finds out he might not let us have Christmas. And that wouldn’t be fair to you, bros! I don’t want you guys to have to pay for my mistake… again.”</p>
<p>Leo, Donnie, and Raph looked utterly shocked. Mikey was most certainly not one to think that far ahead, so the fact that he for once considered the repercussions of his actions was startling. </p>
<p>That was, until they fully comprehended what he was saying. If Raph was being honest, Mikey had a point. Except Sensei wouldn’t be mad at Mikey, he’d be mad at Raph for letting his anger get the best of him. Besides, Raph was the one that hurt his little brother. He was the one that pushed Mikey into the pinball machine. If anyone shouldn’t have a Christmas, it should be him. </p>
<p>“What? No way, Mikey,” Donnie tried when he saw that his little brother was once again on the verge of tears. “Sensei won’t cancel Christmas, and he certainly won’t be mad that you’re hurt.”</p>
<p>Mikey seemed to consider that for a moment before Leo continued. “Sensei has to know when one of us gets hurt. Besides, someone has to be able to carry you.”<br/>
“B-but I can walk just fine!”</p>
<p>“Yah just dropped like a rock, trying to stand up a minute ago, knucklehead!”</p>
<p>If they were being honest, any one of them could have carried Mikey anywhere in the house, especially with Raph being as strong as he is. Mikey was small. Like, really small. None of the turtles would break a sweat lifting Mikey, but it’d definitely be safer for Splinter to do the dirty work. </p>
<p>Donnie and Leo ran off to find Splinter, leaving just Mikey and an extremely guilty Raph alone. </p>
<p>Raph looked down at Mikey worriedly, and, although the red-banded turtle tried to hide, Mikey could clearly see the guilt lingering in his eyes. “I’m okay, Raphie.” Mikey smiled warmly at his older brother, despite the pain. </p>
<p>Raph looked taken aback at first, but then simply chuckled and shook his head in amusement. It was just like little Michelangelo to see through Raph’s facade. Either way, it didn’t matter. Raph knew that he had hurt his little brother, and the guilt and shame he felt was almost enough to make him explode. </p>
<p>“Of course you’ll be okay, little brother.” Raph commented. He thought for a moment and Mikey swore he could physically see his brother’s emotional mask chip away. “I’m so sorry Mikey. This is my fault.”</p>
<p>Mikey’s eyes widened in surprise and he began to wrack his brain for something, anything to say. There was no way in turtle heck that him getting injured was Raph’s fault. It was Mikey’s prank; he tempted Raph, despite knowing well how easily the red-banded turtle could implode. He couldn’t let his brother feel guilty over this. </p>
<p>“Raph I-“ but the orange-banded turtle’s words were cut short when their sensei emerged from his dojo. </p>
<p>“My son,” Splinter spoke as calmly as ever, but his strides were long and purposeful. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Mikey, propped up on his elbows with his right leg outstretched, kept his head aimed down. He was too ashamed to look Splinter in the eyes. Ninja weren’t this useless and clumsy. </p>
<p>“I’m fine, Sensei. Jus’ a rolled ankle,” he eventually mumbled. </p>
<p>Splinter hummed and crouched down to examine his youngest son. He placed feather light touches all over the swollen limb, but did force Mikey into a bit of pain when he made the latter attempt to bend and flex his foot. Mikey winced, but otherwise kept the majority of his pain hidden. </p>
<p>“I’m afraid this is worse than a small sprain,” the rat began. “Let me take you to the kitchen table where I can take care of this properly.”</p>
<p>Mikey didn’t say a word as his father scooped him up bridal style, jostling the throbbing appendage in the process. Mikey hissed, but managed to hold back a cry as Sensei carried him into the kitchen and deposited him onto the wood table. </p>
<p>The other three turtles followed suit, eyes wide with concern. </p>
<p>Splinter’s scrutinization of the foot continued for a few minutes, before he finally rose to his full height and sighed. “It appears as if Michelangelo has broken his ankle.”</p>
<p>Mikey was shocked. A broken bone? That sounded bad. Yeah, his ankle was absolutely killing him, but no way it was broken. If it was broken, how was he supposed to train and fight? Not to mention Christmas was in a week. What if Splinter was really mad that Mikey was so weak and wouldn’t let the turtle participate in the holiday?</p>
<p>The sound of quiet sniffles pulled Mikey out of his thoughts. He looked around for the source, finally landing on a guilty looking Raphael. The latter’s chin was tucked against his chest, his arms covering his eyes as his shoulders shook with each sob. </p>
<p>“Whoa, Raph,” Donnie was the first to speak. “You okay, bro? You didn’t get hurt too, did you?”</p>
<p>“N-no,” the turtle in question mumbled from behind his arm. “I-I just- It’s m-my f-“</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>Another sob wracked Raph’s body, leaving Mikey flabbergasted. Raph never showed emotions other than anger, never mind actually crying. What was going on? Was he hurt? Oh no, did Mikey hurt his brother over a stupid prank?</p>
<p>“Raphael,” Splinter began softly as he knelt down to place a comforting hand on the red-banded turtle’s shell, which was still covered in colorful flour.</p>
<p>“I-I’m sorry,” he eventually stuttered out. </p>
<p>“Sorry?” Leo questioned. “What for? You didn’t do any-“</p>
<p>“It’s my fault!” Raph suddenly exploded, showing his emotions in a way that was much more typical, but no less startling and concerning. “I tackled Mikey. I let my anger get the best of me. I hurt my little brother.” Tears were streaming down Raph’s face, dampening the cloth around his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Michelangelo.”</p>
<p>Mikey would’ve laughed at the sight of his typically unapologetic brother looking so distressed if it weren’t for the great amounts of concern he was currently feeling. </p>
<p>“Raphael, you are not the sole body to blame for this incident,” Splinter spoke firmly, willing his son to understand. “Mistakes are bound to happen, especially at such a young age. True ninja learn and grow from these accidents. How you build up and improve from this is what truly matters. </p>
<p>The fear of screwing up Christmas was totally lost from Michelangelo’s mind. He only had eyes for Raph and the tears streaming down his dark green cheeks. </p>
<p>Raph looked completely and utterly dumbfounded. His eyes were wide and his hands were clenched in tight fists at his side. He was visibly shaking with each breath, and right when his other brothers swore he was going to explode, the turtle turned sharply and left the room. He stomped up the stairs and out of sight before anyone could get out a word.</p>
<p>Leo turned to follow, determined to make Raph understand that Mikey’s injury was not his doing, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Leo whirled around to see the limb belonged to Donnie. </p>
<p>Donnie gave his older brother a tight smile. “Give him some time, Leo. Let him roll over Splinter’s words.”</p>
<p>Leo nodded grimly, not wanting to agree, but knowing it was for the best. “Right. We can worry about Mikey in the meantime and let Raphael think for a bit.”</p>
<p>At that, the two turtles went back to hovering over their injured brother as Splinter left to retrieve some medical supplies. </p>
<p>It took about thirty minutes for Splinter to splint Mikey’s ankle with thick wood and a roll of gauze. He would go out at night and gather more supplies and maybe even a boot if he could find one. Perhaps some crutches material too. </p>
<p>Raph didn’t come down from his room the rest of night, and Mikey, along with a worried Donnie and Leo, slept on the couch so that Mikey wouldn’t need to be carried up the steps to his room. For the whole night, Donnie and Leo refused to leave his side. Aside from when Leo went to coax Raph out of his room, only to have a sai chucked at the wood door when the blue-banded turtle so much as knocked. </p>
<p>For the next few days leading up to Christmas, Raph stayed mostly in his room. He came out to eat, but only for a few moments, and to train. He rarely looked at Mikey and shut down every conversational attempt that his brothers and Sensei made. </p>
<p>Mikey, of course, had to sit out of training, and would have to do so for at least a few more weeks. Even with their thick bones, above average healing rates, and Splinter’s healing mantra, a broken bone was still a broken bone. Mikey would have to just let time take its course and slowly work back into the groove once it was time. Until then, Mikey was basically on bed rest. </p>
<p>Donnie had managed to craft up some decent crutches and a wheelchair (which Mikey refused to use), and Splinter found an air cast during his scavenge that was more successful than the gauze and wood. His ankle still hurt, but the throbbing was becoming less persistent and movement was causing less pain. </p>
<p>Mikey was still disappointed in having to sit out, but at least he was being coddled with food and his favorite movies and TV shows. Mikey wasn’t one to be able to sit still for long periods of time. Even meditating was agony for Mikey. He wasn’t always on the movie, bouncing off one wall or another. At the very least, Splinter was fortunately showing zero signs of cancelling Christmas. Maybe Mikey had been worried over nothing? Other than an extra grumpy Raph and going stir crazy in his room and on the couch, Mikey’s situation wasn't totally horrible. </p>
<p>Despite that, the cranky Raph part was quite annoying. Mikey missed his big bro’s presence. Yeah they fought a lot, but in the end they were brothers. Best friends even. They hadn’t so much as spoken a word to one another in five days. Without Raph, there was no one to fanboy over comics with or to tease and call Mikey an idiot. If he was being honest, Mikey missed Raph smacking him over the head everyday. </p>
<p>Raph was mad at Mikey, and frankly, the latter didn’t blame him. Mikey screwed up, got himself hurt, and made Raph and his other bros upset. He was lucky Leo and Donnie weren’t ignoring him too. </p>
<p>Finally, Michelangelo decided to do something about his sulking brother. He grabbed the crutches propped up against the head of the couch and hobbled his way upstairs. It was difficult, especially since he sucked at using crutches. He couldn’t put any pressure on his right ankle, so he was relying on the wood sticks and his other foot to help keep him balanced. </p>
<p>Slowly, ever so slowly, he made it up the stairs with only one step left to go. Leaning all his weight on his left side, Mikey lifted the right crutch up and over the final step, before shifting his weight to pull his body up with the crutch. Only, that technique didn’t work as smoothly as it had prior, and the right crutch slipped off the step when the turtle put too much uneven weight on it. Mikey reacted unconsciously by placing his splinted ankle on the lower step to regain his balance. It would’ve worked too, except even splinted, the ankle was weak and it gave out under the pressure. Mikey yelped at the pain. </p>
<p>He started falling backwards, balance unattainable, crutches forgotten, and arms flailing wildly at his sides in an attempt to reach anything. Just when the orange-banded turtle felt himself tumbling backwards, a three fingered green hand reached out and gripped Mikey’s own. The crutches clanked against the stairs as another hand appeared and pulled Mikey over the final step. </p>
<p>The hands balanced Mikey, but supported his weight enough that the latter was leaning against the estranged body without having to put his right foot down. </p>
<p>“What the shell were yah thinkin’, Mikey!” A familiar irked voice rang out. “I swear yah got rocks for brains.”</p>
<p>Mikey looked up at a pissed off looking Raphael, but he couldn’t help the massive grin spreading across his face. Despite the circumstance, this was the first time his big brother had spoken to him in days. Mikey was elated. </p>
<p>“Whatcha grinnin’ at, knucklehead?” Raph looked beyond pissed at Mikey’s actions. The latter just shook his head and tried to balance on his own, without Raph’s help. Raph growled at his brother’s idiotic attempts and scooped him up in his arms like it was nothing. “Why were yah even coming up here?” </p>
<p>“To see you.” If Raph’s eyes looked conflicted for a moment, Mikey didn’t comment. </p>
<p>“Tch, whatever. Where do you wanna go? Couch or bed?”</p>
<p>“Couch.” Raph rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“You were just down there.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
<p>It took everything within Raph’s not to chuck his brother down the stairs.</p>
<p>Eventually, the red-banded turtle carried his brother down the stairs and carefully, ever so carefully, placed him on the couch. He walked over to the stairs, grabbed the fallen crutches, and tossed them at Mikey’s feet. Then, without a word, he turned and made a V-line for the stairs. </p>
<p>“Raphie, wait,” Mikey called out when he realized his brother was leaving. </p>
<p>Raph turned and stared expectantly at the turtle. “What, Michelangelo?” Ouch, full name drops stung. Mikey thought Raph was so beyond pissed right now.</p>
<p>“U-uh, I,” he trailed off, not sure what to say. He wanted to apologize for pranking Raph. Apologize for getting hurt. Apologize for making his brother mad. Apologize for ruining their relationship and making Raph hate him. </p>
<p>When Raph looked like he was about to turn around and leave, Mikey spluttered out a haste, “I’m sorry!”</p>
<p>“Huh? Mike what’re-“</p>
<p>“I said I’m sorry, Raph,” Mikey mumbled and averted his gaze to the very interesting stain on the couch. </p>
<p>“I should be the one saying that,” Raph mumbled out. He was playing with his thumbs a few feet away from the couch and was looking equally as impressed at a sewer floor. “I messed up, big time.”</p>
<p>Mikey looked up, confused at why his brother was apologizing. Then he thought back to a few days ago, just after Mikey broke his ankle. He remembered the guilt in Raph’s eyes, the tears, and the outburst when Mikey had gotten hurt. That got Mikey rambling. He had to make Raph understand that Mikey was the one to blame. It wasn’t Raph’s fault in the slightest. There was no reason for him to be sorry. </p>
<p>“Oh no, Raph! It’s all my fault. I’m so so sorry. I pranked you and made you mad. I got flour all over you and-“</p>
<p>“Shut up, Mikey.” That left the turtle in question speechless. </p>
<p>“You’re not to blame,” Raph eventually sighed and looked up at his little brother. “It’s my fault. I overreacted ta’ a harmless prank. I pushed yah down. I fell on top of yah and broke yah ankle. I’m the reason you can’t train and that you’ll have a cast on for a month. Yah got nothin’ to be sorry for, I screwed up. I’m really sorry, little bro,” he rambled out, looking ashamed and upset. </p>
<p>Mikey stared at his brother like he’d grown another head. </p>
<p>“You’re not mad at me?” The orange-banded turtle asked, voice barely above a whisper.”</p>
<p>“Mad?” Raph looked confused. “Why would I be mad, yah?”</p>
<p>“I just thought-“ Mikey shook his head and smiled. “Nevermind. I guess we were both being dumb.”</p>
<p>“Wait, so yah not mad at me, Mikey?” </p>
<p>“What!? No way, bro,” he gave a toothy grin. Raph visibly relaxed and took a step towards his brother. </p>
<p>From afar, Donnie and Leo were hiding behind a door frame. They gave one another a knowing look and smiled. </p>
<p>“Finally made up,” Leo said, a grin plastered across his face. They’d been watching the exchange silently once they heard Mikey’s crutches fall down the stairs. </p>
<p>“Took them long enough,” Donnie sighed and watched as Raph plopped down on the couch next to Mikey, the former cackling at something undoubtedly stupid that the other said. Those two were going to give him an aneurysm one day. </p>
<p>Raph shoved in a VHS, the one Donnie recognized as the Japanese Christmas movie, and settled in comfortably next to his baby brother. </p>
<p>“Let’s go, Don,” Leo spoke over his shoulder as he made his way to the couch and hopped over the headboard into an empty space beside Raph. He landed softly, however, careful not to jostle Mikey’s splinted foot that was propped up against the length of the furniture. </p>
<p>Donnie smiled fondly and left his hiding spot to join his brothers. The four brothers sat in comfortable silence as they watched the television, the lights from the Christmas tree twinkling and shining the whole time. Mikey fell asleep surrounded by his brothers, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips as he dreamt of Christmas morning with his family. This was fixing to be the perfect Christmas.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there it is. When I picked this story back up a few days ago, I honestly couldn’t even remember what the purpose of it was. So, I got bored and turned it into a weird, short little fluff piece. Let me know what y’all think, I love constructive criticism! Be safe out there y’all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>